Amistad y amor
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Sus ojos verdes brillaban esperanzados– Seguimos siendo amigos. / –... ¿Recuerdas el día que me entregaste el paraguas? /– Ese día hice una amiga –Dijo–Tú, Marinette. / – ¡No quiero ser tu amiga! /Si, ese día... –Asintió– Yo fui el único que pensó que éramos amigos. /– Porque ese día yo me enamore de ti.
1. Amistad

— ¡Marinette! —Llamó— ¡Marinette! —Repitió.

Luego de la sorpresiva revelación de sus identidades, Adrien estaba desesperado tratando de hablar con Marinette, pero ella siempre encontraba el modo de escapar como el ingenio de poner miles de excusas para no poder hablar a solas.

— Marinette ¡Por favor! —Repuso tomándole de la muñeca, ella forcejeó.

Para la mala suerte de la joven, ellos, estaban en medio del pasillo, solos. Cuando salió del baño pensó que no había nadie a su alrededor, al parecer el rubio estaba merodeando en las cercanías.

— ¡Tenemos que ir al salón! — Adrien apretó más fuerte su agarre.

— No podemos seguir así —Empezó— Sé que es peligroso, sé que estas molesta con la situación, pero no quiero aparentar que no nos conocemos luego de eso... somos amigos.

— ¿Eh?

Marinette se giró para mirarlo, pero se dio cuenta que fue un error cuando su cara se volvió bordo.

— ¿Cierto? —Sus ojos verdes brillaban esperanzados— Seguimos siendo amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —Ella repitió extrañada. _¿Eso le preocupaba?_ Y al segundo, Marinette lo comprendió. Ella era la única que pensaba que su amor era correspondido (Razón, de que darse cuenta de ese hecho la paralizaba con tal solo verlo, sin saber que decir) él no sabía que ella estaba loca por él.

 _¡Tenía que dejarlo claro! ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡La otra persona que le gustaba y que le dijo a Chat Noir! ¡Era él!_

— Adrien... —Tenía que decírselo. Apretó fuertemente los puños. _¡Lo diría! ¡Lo diría! "Me gustas" ¡Eso tenía que decir!_

— No quiero perder nuestra amistad... —Siguió hablando.

— Adrien, y-yo... y-yo... —Tragó saliva. _¿Cómo se lo decía?_ —... ¿Recuerdas el día que me entregaste el paraguas?

El susodicho sonrió, una bella sonrisa que inmovilizó a Marinette.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Esa sonrisa que se volvia cada vez más deslumbrante como gentil— Ese día hice una amiga— Dijo— Tú, Marinette.

Ella intento borrar el hecho de que el amor de su vida, seguía hablando de amistad.

— Adrien —Espetó— Y-yo ese día... y-yo no te vi como amigo—Confesó.

De inmediato, el aludido, bajó la mirada mientras sus flequillos ocultaban sus ojos.

— ¿Es así? —Su voz se oía triste— Ah...—Realizó un quejido— ¿Fui el único que pensábamos que éramos amigos?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no Adrien!

— Pensé que lo éramos ¡Ah...! —Soltó a Marinette y se llevó las dos manos en su cabeza, se sentía como si lo hubieran derrumbado— Me siento tan tonto... ¿Amigos? Así que... ¿Yo fui el único que pensó de esa manera?

Levantó la mirada, esa que le hacía ver tan decepcionado.

— ¿Realmente... no podemos ser amigos?

 _¿Por qué seguía hablando de amistad? ¡Amigos! ¡Amigos! ¡Amigos!_

— ¡No quiero ser tu amiga! —Gritó. Estaba harta de esta situación _¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él?_

Al momento de decir esas palabras, se dio cuenta que fueron las peores palabras que pudo decirle a Adrien, ya que él hizo una expresión triste que agujereo el corazón de Marinette, más profundo que cuando el aludido dijo que solo era una amiga.

— Perdón... —Su voz sonaba baja, herida, para Marinette era como si acabó de golpear a un gato bajo la lluvia— No me di cuenta que siempre te he molestado con mi amistad... yo... no quería...

Sin decir nada más, sin poder. Se dio la media vuelta, alejándose. La muchacha lo veía partir sin poder detenerlo, su pecho dolía, su garganta estaba trabada, no se podía mover, no podía hablar.

Como el día del paraguas. Marinette se deslizo en el suelo mientras Adrien desaparecía de su vista. Pero esta vez, no había lluvia, solo lágrimas. Esta vez, nadie había hecho una nueva amiga, nadie se había enamorado. Solo había malentendidos y corazones rotos.


	2. Amor

— Chat, me gustaría hablar contigo... —El gatito la ignoro como si no la escuchara. Se puso a mirar sus garras y hacia un costado— Intente llamarte, pero cambiaste tu numero...

— Una persona que no es mi amiga, no debería tener mi numero —Espetó levantándose.

— Chat Noir —Sus palabras dolían, mucho más de cuando le decía que era solo una amiga. Porque en ese entonces era algo ¿Ahora? No era nada— Si solo me escucharas, si me dejaras explicarte...

El gatito se puso a caminar para alejarse de ella.

— Hare el patrullaje en este sector, tu haz en este...

— Chat... ¡Es un malentendido!

El aludido resoplo indignado.

— ¿Un malentendido? ¿Dónde puede haber un malentendido cuando me dices claramente que no quieres que seamos amigos? Para mi tú eras una amiga muy especial.

Ladybug sentía deseos de llorar, al ver esos ojos tan... tristes.

— Aún conservo la pulsera. Dime... ¿Debería tirarla?

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no hagas eso!

— Si, mejor te la devuelvo y así se lo das a alguien que si consideres tu amigo.

— ¡Adrien!

Chat Noir se sorprendió que lo llamara por su identidad civil, ella era muy cuidadosa con esas cosas.

— ¿Si? Marinette.

Ella sentía su voz cortante, venenosa. ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba!

— ¿Recuerdas el día del paraguas?

Pronunció de repente, al notar como el minino se alejaba cada vez más y más, este, de nuevo se dio la vuelta, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Él dejo salir una carcajada que expresaba amargura.

— Si, ese día... —Asintió— Yo fui el único que pensó que éramos amigos.

De nuevo se giró. Ella otra vez vio su espalda.

— Para mí ese día fue diferente—Trotando hacia él— ¡Yo no pensé de la misma manera que tú!

— ¿Como si no lo supiera? ¡Yo fui el único que dio por hecho que habíamos formado una amistad! Pero seguramente no querías que un chico rico, que supuestamente te puso chicle en tu asiento, sea tu amigo.

— ¡No es así!

— ¿Entonces cómo es? ¡Y-yo creí que éramos amigos! Y-yo no tengo muchos amigos... así que... cuando tu... —Hizo una pausa, intentando que su voz no salga quebrada. Tragó saliva y continuó: "Ese día fui feliz" "Fui feliz de tenerte como amiga" —Exhaló— Pero es horrible darte cuenta que fui el único que pensó de esa manera.

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó— Ladybug sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalizados al verlos así a los de Chat—Perdóname, por tener otros pensamientos.

— ¿Así que lo afirmas? —Sonaba un poco incrédulo— ¿Nunca me viste como amigo?

— ¡Sí!

El gatito se sorprendió que lo afirmara con tanto ímpetu.

— Porque ese día yo me enamore de ti.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, su cara roja, con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

"¿Eh?"

Los ojos de Chat Noir se dilataron, increíblemente, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Adrien es el chico que me gusta, tú eres el chico que me gusta.

"¿Eh?"

El gato no estaba seguro de lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser cierto.

— Por eso no quiero ser tu amiga, porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

"¿Eh?"

Su corazón latía frenéticamente.

— Te amé desde que me entregaste el paraguas, puede sonar tonto que me haya enamorado así. Pero así fue... me robaste el corazón esa tarde de lluvia. Con ese simple gesto...

"¿Eh?"

Se sentía desfallecer, le costaba respirar. Todo este tiempo, ella no lo veía como amigo porque lo amaba...

— Cuando descubrimos mutuamente nuestras identidades, me escapaba, me ocultaba y no te hablaba porque no sabía que hacer luego de saber que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos...

"¿Eh?"

¡No lo podía creer! Su amor era correspondido, no amaba otra persona. Porque la otra persona era él.

— Y ese día decías mucho la palabra amigos. Pero yo no quería tu amistad, quería tu amor... y grite "No quiero ser tu amiga"

Ladybug se mordió los labios.

— Porque... y-yo quiero ser tu novia.

Su cara estaba completamente roja. Agachó la cabeza sin saber cómo mirarlo luego de confesar todo aquello, en segundos, vio los pies de Chat acercándose hasta estar enfrente de ella.

— ¿Locamente? —Su sonrisa era soberbia. ¡En su interior rebosaba de felicidad!

— B-bueno... —Comenzando a balbucear— Tal vez exagere.

Su dedo suavemente levanto el mentón de su Lady.

— Es tarde para retractare... porque yo también estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los de ella.

— No me importaría remplazar la amistad por amor. Y mucho menos si estamos hablando de tu amor —Sonrió— Te amo... Marinette —Declaro— Desde la primera vez que te vi con tu traje moteado.

— Te amo... Chat Noir —Ahora siendo el turno de ella— Desde el día que me entregaste tú paraguas.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Ella asintió y afirmo efusivamente, luego cerrando los ojos, acortando la distancia, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Ya no eran amigos, eran novios, pero a la vez eran mucho más que eso.


End file.
